Game of Fate
by Celtic Silver
Summary: Summary-Long after The Last Hope, things took a slight turn for the crazy. Yes, you respect Starclan, and yes you still follow the warrior code...mostly. However, when you reach apprentice age, you are assigned a clan by the four leaders. When you reach nine moons-half way through your apprenticeship, you are assigned four potential mates, one from-rest of summary inside!
1. Alliances

**(A.N: Ok, so thank you so much for submitting Oc's, lists are below, along with notes to certain submitters)**

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:**

**Applestar-**Small, long-furred cream she-cat with pale green eyes

**Deputy:**

**Grayclaw-**Fluffy gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Maplewing-**Brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Flyfoot-**Small silver tabby tom with black ears

**Apprentice, Owlpaw**

**Flamepelt-**Light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Stormheart-**Handsome silver tom with a blue sheen and stormy, electric blue eyes

**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Rainfeather-**Sleek, pale gray-and-white she-cat with very pale, close to silver, blue eyes

**Apprentice, Flintpaw**

**Ambermist-**Pale ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws and warm amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Beetlefoot****-**Light brown tabby tom with white paws

**Apprentices:**

**Mousepaw-**Messy-pelted brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Flintpaw-**Scruffy gray tom

**Owlpaw-**Small, spotted brown tabby she-cat

**Fernpaw-** Pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes

**Dewpaw-** Pale gray she-cat with bright green eyes

**Hazelpaw****-**Light brown tabby she-cat

**Darkpaw****-**Small dark silver she cat with dark blue eyes and a white underbelly and paw tips

**Queens:**

**Reedfeather-**Dark ginger she-cat with olive green eyes (mother to Flamepelt's kits, Silverkit, Owlkit, Ravenkit and Lilykit)

**Kits:**

**Silverkit-**Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Owlkit-**Cream-furred tom with light brown splotches and yellow eyes

**Ravenkit-**Jet black tom with amber eyes

**Lilykit-**White she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

**None**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:**

**Darkstar-**Black tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**

**Ravenwing-**Jet black tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Stormstrike-**Silver tom with black paws and green eyes

**Warriors: **

**Jayear-**Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Echotail-**White she-cat

**Apprentice, Darkpaw**

**Swanfeather-**Pure white she-cat with misty-blue eyes

**Foxtail-**Tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail and amber eyes

**Sparrowfur-**Light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Stonefur-**Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Paleclaw-**Large, pale silver tom with blue eyes and black paws and ears

**Apprentice, Flamepaw**

**Ravenfrost-**Small, sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

**Ravenwing-**Brown and black tom with yellow eyes

**Ashfall-**Dark gray she-cat with dark paws and amber eyes

**Apprentice, Mintpaw**

**Quailheart****-**Pale gray and white she-cat

**Fallingleaf****-**Light gray marbled tom with a black tail and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Flamepaw-**ginger tabby tom with a fiery sheen and pale green eyes

**Darkpaw****-**Black she-cat with red-amber eyes

**Swiftpaw****-**Silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and a long tail

**Mintpaw****-**Fawn she-cat with feathery fur and mint green eyes

**Queens:**

**Cherryfall-**Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Rushwisker's kits, Swiftkit and Stripekit)

**Silverflower****-**Silver she cat with light blue eyes with fluffy tail (mother to Darkstar's kits, Cloudkit and Featherkit)

**Kits:**

**Swiftkit-**Silver tom with cloudy blue eyes

**Stripekit-**Dark gray tom with paler stripes along his flank

**Cloudkit****-**Pale gray she-cat

**Featherkit****-**Silver she cat with loose gray tabby markings

**Elders:**

**None**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:**

**Nightstar****-**Black tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**

**Shadesong****-**Marbled silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Smokefrost****-**Dark gray tom with black ears and tail, frost-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Thistlescar****-**Tall, broad-shouldered, heavily-scarred gray-and-black tom with yellow eyes

**Larkfang-**Dark gray tom

**Apprentice, Stagpaw**

**Rosethorn****-**Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

**Badgerclaw****-**Massive black and white tom with a scar over one of his green eyes

**Cherrystorm****-**Ginger and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Crouchtooth****-**Black and gray tom with amber eyes

**Shimmertail****-**Dark ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip

**Emberflight****-**Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Autumnpelt-**Dark orange and brown tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Gingerfur****-**Ginger furred she-cat with stunning blue eyes

**Corntail****-**Silver tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Rainpaw-**Silvery-blue tom with long fur and green eyes

**Stagpaw****-**Ginger tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

**Fadingpaw****-**White she-cat with fading black paws and ears

**Whitepaw****-**White she-cat with green eyes

**Silverpaw****-**Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Snowflower-**Very pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Amberkit, Shadekit, Leafkit, Rainkit, Cedarkit and Fernkit)

**Kits:**

**Amberkit****-**Golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Shadekit****-**Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

**Leafkit****-**Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Rainkit****-**Silvery-gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Cedarkit****-**Dark brown tom with darker paws and tail-tip and yellow eyes

**Fernkit****-**Pale gray she-cat with darker tail-tip, paws and ears

**Elders:**

**Frogfall-**Old, long-legged pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:**

**Birchstar-**Brown and white tabby tom

**Deputy:**

**Robinstreak****-**Black she-cat with brown paws and eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

**Mudfrost****-**Dappled, dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes

**Warriors:**

**Rushwhisker-**Pale brown tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

**Nightfur-**Slick black tom with a white tail-tip and stunning green eyes

**Skywish****-**Blue-gray she-cat

**Fogscar-**Battle scarred dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Drippaw**

**Rosefur****-**Light brown she-cat with a soft white face and chest

**Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

**Gingerbird****-**Ginger she-cat with pale green eyes, a white chest, and one white paw

**Leaftail-**Golden-ginger tom with blue eyes

**Frostheart****-**Muscular white tom with gray splotches, a long tail, and green eyes

**Apprentice, Mistypaw**

**Apprentices:**

**Bluepaw-**Dark, silvery-blue tabby she-cat

**Drippaw-**Marbled silvery-blue tabby

**Mistypaw-**Pale gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Ravenpaw****-**Dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Doeheart-**White she-cat with a pale brown back (mother to Birchstar's kit, Wrenkit)

**Darkwillow****-**Very dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Thistlescar's kits Thrushkit and _Jaykit_)

**Fawnheart****-**Pale brown tabby she-cat

**Berryshine****-**Ginger and cream tabby she-cat with amber-flecked green eyes (mother to Foxtooth's kits, Bouncekit and Smokekit)

**Emberstorm****-**Silky black she-cat with brown boot markings, folded ears, a short tail, and bright amber-green eyes (mother to Frostheart's kit Moonkit)

**Kits:**

**Wrenkit-**Pale brown she-cat with a white throat

**Thrushkit****-**Small, compact black-and-white tom with yellow eyes

_**Jaykit**_**-**Pale, mottled silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and sharp, pale blue eyes

**Bouncekit****-**Brown and cream tabby she cat with green eyes

**Smokekit****-**Dark gray fluffy tom with ice blue eyes

**Moonkit****-**Small tortoiseshell she-cat with a white spot over one eye, one yellow eye, one blue eye, a short tail, and folded ears

**Elders:**

**Dawnflight-**Cream-colored tabby she-cat

**Kinkclaw-**Messy-furred, dark brown tom with a white tail

**CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

**Twix****-**Large calico she-cat with long fur and soft amber eyes

**James****-**Young, skinny tuxedo tom with amber eyes

**S'mores-**Small tuxedo she-cat with a short tail and green eyes

**Marlena****-**Large calico tabby she-cat with forest green eyes and a missing front leg, a kittypet

**Lisette****-**Small pale gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Max****-**Large black tom with yellow eyes, a kittypet

**Porsche-**Small calico she-cat with green eyes

**Mazda****-**Small tuxedo she-cat with piercing green eyes

**Ember****-**Lean black tom with sharp yellow eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so these are the last and final allegiances. Prologue will be up...whenever I choose to cash in on insurance (that would be a reference to the first paragraph of intro) Don't worry though, if you submit, I can find a way to get them in...somehow. If you want, you can also send rogues or horseplace cats, or maybe kittypets.<strong>


	2. Prologue

**9:22 pm central time, 28th of January, 2015**

* * *

><p>Graysong raced through the forest, highly conscious of the two rogues directly on her tail. The smaller of the pair, a lean ginger tom, had nearly caught up, while the larger, a paler gray she-cat than herself, lagged farther behind, steadily losing her breath. The young warrior came upon the shore, swiftly racing toward Windclan territory. <em>How could Spottedstar! <em>She thought, keen ears picking up the sound of the rogues kicking up sand behind her. Spottedstar, the treacherous leader of Thunderclan had been willing to sick a massive pack of rogues upon the other clans simply because his mate was one of them!

"We've almost got you now kitty!" Called the ginger rogue, and when Graysong looked back, she saw that he was correct. She had maybe two tail-lengths of room, not much space to evade. _Stupid Spottedstar! What kind of mouse brain trusts a rogue pack! _They were finally reaching the end of Windclan territory, and the tree-bridge was so close. She could almost feel the hard ground steadily wearing away at her paws, and a quick glance back told her the she-cat was catching up.

"Almost!" She snarled skidding to a stop less than three fox-lengths from the trunk as the smaller rogue finally overtook her, sliding past and blocking the way to her last chance. Her only shot was the lake. She took it and leapt into the swollen new-leaf lake, churning her paws desperately and trying to keep the liquid away from her muzzle and ears. Finally, just as her head was about under, her claws scratched the soft, worn bark of the trunk, which shook alarmingly as the rogues raced across the bridge to intercept her. She hauled herself up, pulled down by her dripping fur and raced toward the island.

"Got you now!" Called the she-cat, ahead of her conpanion now.

"No you don't!" A lean tabby shape flashed alongside Graysong's for a moment before throwing itself at the she-cat, sending her flying into the base of the vast oak tree in the middle of the clearing. Graysong hit the tom, throwing him back towards the tree trunk, landing with a sickening crack and laying ominously still. Graysong stared regretfully for a moment, then turned to fight alongside her mate, Brackenstorm, the Windclan deputy. The gray she-cat seemed to realize she was outnumbered, because she turned and raced into the night.

* * *

><p>"What do you have to say, Icestar?" Brackenstar adressed the new Thunderclan leader, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. It turned out both Spottedstar and Featherstar, leader of Windclan had perished in the battle, along with enough cats to fill an entire clan, "what do you say about your former leader?" Graysong watched with pride shining in her eyes as she watched her mate address the clans. Beside her sat two small, three moon old kits, both with their father's golden brown tabby pelt. Normally, kits that young never came to gatherings, but Brackenstar had insisted they needed to be there. Featherkit and Thornkit were slumped against their mother, struggling to keep their amber eyes open.<p>

"I believe Spottedstar was corrupted by love for his rogue mate. He was once a loyal clan cat, before this. Therefore, I suggest we eliminate forbidden love altogether."

"The clans have been attempting that for a long time, Icestar," Ripplestar of Riverclan spoke from his higher branch, "have you forgotten Leafpool and Crowfeather? Graystripe and Silverstream? Or even Bluestar and Oakheart, in the old forest? How do you suggest that?"

"By changing the rules," as she spoke, Icestar leapt from her branch in the oak, padding through the mixed clan cats. "We need to keep the clans strongly bound, to make having a mate in another clan unforbidden. I suggest this; at six moons, a kit is assigned a clan by the four clan leaders. At nine moons, each leader assigns that cat a possible mate. At twelve moons, that kit is a full-grown warrior, with loyalty to several clans, they are less likely to betray us to outsiders, though inter-clan rivalry is both natural and right."

"I think we should consider," Said Owlstar, leader of Shadowclan, his amber eyes glowing in the moonlight. "Perhaps this is the way things were intended."

"I agree," Ripplestar spoke next, watching Brackenstar with his dark blue eyes, "but what does the new leader of Windclan say?"

Brackenstar stared down at the tangled roots at the base of the tree to his deputy, Cinderstorm. She nodded, and at last the golden tabby spoke, "I agree. Look to the skies, the moon is uncovered and shines upon us still. Starclan approves!" Graysong turned away from her mate and the other leaders, staring at the moon. _Starclan, is this truely what you intend? Do you honestly wish mothers to be seperated from their kits? _She turned and stared lovingly at Featherkit and Thornkit. _Starclan, I hope you know what you are doing. _

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Yeah, it's a bit shorter than most of what I write, but I wanted to get it posted...thoughts?<strong>

**Next chapter~**

**~Introduction to Jaykit~**

**~We see what happened to Featherkit and Thornkit~**

**~Some other cool stuff that I can't think of yet~**


End file.
